My U.S. patent application publication No. 2004/0178617 describes various types of stabilizer pad constructions including resilient pads that are reversible. An objective of the present invention is to provide a simplified pad structure in which the resilient member can be easily secured in place and yet can be readily dismounted from the weldment.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved stabilizer pad for a backhoe or the like and in which means are used for securing the resilient pad in the weldment, while at the same time securing together the layers that comprise the resilient pad.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved stabilizer pad that is well adapted for use either as a reversible resilient pad or a non-reversible resilient pad.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved stabilizer pad that is not complex in structure, that is easily assembled and dis-assembled and that can be manufactured inexpensively.